The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of peach tree, which has the denominated varietally as `Burpeachtwo`. The `Burpeachtwo` Peach Tree produces an exceptionally high quality, clingstone peach which is mature for harvesting and shipment in late season. Another unique aspect of the `Burpeachtwo` Peach Tree is that it yields a firm peach which exhibits very high eating quality as compared with the other peach varieties which mature at approximately the same time. In this regard, the `Burpeachtwo` ripens approximately August 1.sup.st which is approximately 5-6 weeks before the ripening date of the `Autumn Lady`, the pollen parent; and approximately 7-9 days after the `Summer Lady` peach tree, the seed parent.